


Day 8: Dominance/Submission

by orphan_account



Series: Pieces of Abandoned OTP Porn Challenge in No Particular Order [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Consensual Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki is a very generous dom, and Thor is surprised.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Are you not a sight,” sighed the soft tenor from across the bedroom, and Thor tugged idly at one wrist. It did not budge, and the knotwork didn’t slip. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8: Dominance/Submission

**Author's Note:**

> I’m starting mid-scene, simply because it’s a porn meme, not a BDSM-negotiation meme. Please rest assured that all parties are enthusiastically consenting, and that the scene (as well as its beginning/end points) was discussed beforehand, and that much more extensive aftercare happens after this little vignette. (I’m not an ingenue to BDSM practice.)

“Are you not a sight,” sighed the soft tenor from across the bedroom, and Thor tugged idly at one wrist. It did not budge, and the knotwork didn’t slip. 

“I know not, brother, you tell me—“

The flogger came down across a bare thigh, prompting a hiss from the god restrained on the bed. “Did I give you permission to speak?”

Thor shook his head, opening and closing his eyes behind the folds of silk obscuring his vision. A touch slid down his face, and the strands of the whip slipped down his thigh, caressing where they’d struck. “Did I?” the soft voice repeated, with no hint of its previous severity, simply wrapping around Thor’s mind and stroking there just as the hand on his face and the nine strands of leather against his thigh. 

“No,” Thor conceded quietly, slipping further into the void he felt calling to him.

“No, what?” Loki murmured, lips brushing against Thor’s hip, a warm tongue leaving cool trails in its wake. 

“No, my lord.” Every muscle in his body was becoming liquid, and he wanted nothing more than to please, to release the resistance he’d shown earlier and be conquered. He simply was unsure he even understood the concept of it, _not_ rebelling, _not_ struggling. 

Against his hip, he felt thin lips turn up into a smile. The bed shifted, and the voice was on the other side of the chamber. “Are you quite able to feel all of your limbs? Nod or shake your head.” 

After speculatively moving first hands, then feet, Thor nodded, and from across the room, Loki’s voice quietly ordered, “Give me no cause to use this…” the cords ran over his abdomen this time, and he resisted the urge to arch into the touch, so close to where he wanted— “…again, and you’ll find I can be quite generous.” 

He was slipping again, as much as he consciously told himself he could not. The impulse to _fight_ warred with the urge to submit, and submission was winning out quickly. What that said about the former heir to all of Asgard, he wanted no part of considering. 

A litany of further orders poured into Thor’s ears, breathed out against his open lips hotly. “You will not speak unless specifically told to do so. You will not make a single sound except the sound of your breath as I take you. You will not move _these,_ ” Loki pressed cool fingers into his hips, all delicious weight and that _voice_ , and perhaps giving in would be ideal, “except as I reposition you. Do you understand?”

This time, there was no hesitation behind Thor’s nod. 

“You were given a word to say, should you find yourself distressed in any way. What was that word, Thor?”

Thor summoned his voice enough to breathe, “Drasill,” and then, a beat later, “my lord.”

The lips that slipped over his with quiet words of praise unfastened Thor’s tenuous hold on resistance, and he let himself fall, loose and pliant beneath the gentle touches placed over his body like so many gifts, the faint sound of his lord’s admiration and praise. Everything was distant, and yet he was awash in his need to please.

“Not yet,” came the slightly sharper tone from somewhere above, and Thor realized with a jolt back to the present how close he’d been to the edge of bliss, his arousal leaking against his stomach as Loki worked him open with patient fingers and that notorious tongue. “You should apologize. That was very selfish of you, Thor.”

“I am sorry, my lord.” 

“Not yet,” Loki repeated, “but soon, dear brother.” His lips fell against Thor’s once more, and Thor tried to chase them, to press himself into the kiss, but he was being undone again, lulled back into that space between reality and oblivion where Loki seemed keen on keeping him. 

When Loki slid into his body, some remnant of his long-held resistance finally released, and he was complete, here, his body tethered to the posts of his bed, deprived of his sight. He was complete with Loki’s seed spilling into him, and his own over his stomach. Loki’s murmurs of praise and something akin to adoration carried him through every ebb and flow of his release, both intense and dilute, as if it were sinking into the fibers which wove his soul.

He let out a soft cry of dismay when the knots restraining his ankles suddenly slackened, followed by the ones on his wrists. Gentle but insistent, hands massaged his limbs, working them back into motion. A warm cloth wiped tenderly at the mess on his stomach and thighs, and then skin pressed against skin as Thor found himself drawn into his brother’s arms, a cool press of fingers sliding off the blindfold as Loki murmured, “The scene is long over, brother.” 

Thor wanted at the same time to surge into a heated kiss and to cling desperately, to trust Loki to care for him. 

He let out a deep breath and prayed he made the right choice as he allowed Loki to bear him toward the bath, held tight in arms corded with muscle.

**Author's Note:**

> Parts two of two of my saying, “Sorry the Tony/Loki bug left and got replaced by the Levi/Eren bug.” More from my infamous Abandoned Porn Meme.


End file.
